


Intrugli babbani

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Harry e Draco partecipano a una festa a tema babbano organizzata da Seamus e Dean.





	Intrugli babbani

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom. Il prompt utilizzato è Sex on the Beach.

"Potter, dove diamine mi hai portato?"  
"È una festa, Draco. Ero convinto che lo avessi capito quando ti ho fatto vedere il biglietto di invito."  
"Festa? Non ne sono troppo sicuro. Mi sembra quasi di essere finito dentro una di quelle storie paurose che raccontano ai bambini per metterli in guardia contro i pericoli. Cosa sono quelle cose?!"  
"Sfere stroboscopiche, Draco. Servono per creare giochi di luce."  
"E perché dovrebbero usare quegli affari orribile quando c'è la magia?"  
"Perché i babbani non possono usare la magia, Draco. E Seamus e Dean hanno organizzato una festa a tema babbano, quindi hanno addobbato la sala con cose babbane."  
"Potter, i gusti dei tuoi amici sono pessimi, spero che tu te ne renda conto!"  
Harry sospirò ma rinunciò a ribattere, conscio che se lo avesse fatto quella discussione non avrebbe mai avuto fine.  
"Vieni, andiamo a bere qualcosa" lo invitò, facendogli strada attraverso la folla.  
"Tu vuoi che beva uno di quegli intrugli?" gli arrivò ancora la voce sconvolta di Draco.  
Il suo compagno si stava guardando intorno con espressione schifata, e pure un po' spaventata. Harry capì che si stava riferendo ai cocktail che Seamus stava preparando senza sosta per i suoi ospiti, e sospirò di nuovo.  
"Sono solo bevande babbane, Draco" cercò di tranquillizzarlo, senza troppo successo a dire il vero.  
"Hanno dei colori strani, Potter. L'hai appena detto tu che i babbani non possono usare la magia, quindi come li spieghi quei colori? Andiamo Potter, sembra quasi che brillino!"  
"È a causa degli ingredienti che vengono usati e del modo in cui sono mescolati. Se vuoi posso chiedere a Seamus di fartene uno davanti agli occhi, così capisci come funziona il procedimento e che non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi."  
A quel punto Draco sembrava decisamente interessato, lui e la sua passione per le pozioni di ogni genere, e Harry si affrettò ad avvicinarsi al bancone dietro il quale Seamus si stava esibendo in acrobazie impressionanti e a richiamare l'attenzione del suo amico.  
"Ehilà Harry! Cosa posso offrire a te e al tuo ragazzo?" gli chiese l'irlandese, non appena ebbe consegnato la bevanda che stava preparando.  
"Ciao Seamus. Draco vorrebbe vedere come prepari uno di quei cocktail colorati, ti dispiace fargli vedere il procedimento?"  
Seamus occhieggiò Draco per qualche istante, poi fece un gran sorriso e iniziò ad armeggiare con shaker, bicchieri, misurini e ingredienti. Draco lo guardò lavorare con molta attenzione, fino a quando gli venne messo sotto il naso un bicchiere alto contenente un liquido dalle diverse sfumature di rosso.  
"Ecco a te, Malfoy. Provalo, forza!"  
Draco non sembrava molto convinto, ma doveva ammettere che l'irlandese non aveva usato nulla di strano per preparare quell'intruglio, senza contare che aveva sentito forte e chiara la sfida nelle sue parole, quindi si fece coraggio e si avvicinò la cannuccia alle labbra. Il primo sorso fu spettacolare. Dopo il secondo decise che doveva trovare il modo di estorcere la ricetta di quella cosa a Finnigan. Al terzo aveva stabilito che quella festa gli piaceva, e i cocktail babbani pure.  
Un'ora dopo Draco ritornò da Harry, con l'ennesimo bicchiere in mano.  
"Finnigan mi ha detto il nome di questa delizia!" esordì, come se l'aver scoperto come si chiamava quella particolare bevanda fosse un'impresa epica.  
"Avrei potuto dirtelo anch'io" commentò Harry, ma Draco sembrò non prestare nessuna attenzione alle sue parole.  
"Sex on the Beach!" annunciò infatti, tutto esaltato.  
Harry si portò il bicchiere che teneva in mano alle labbra, nel tentativo di nascondere il sorriso divertito che il comportamento del suo compagno gli aveva fatto spuntare.  
"Tu cosa stai bevendo?" gli chiese però Draco, che aveva iniziato a osservare in modo strano il cocktail che aveva scelto Harry.  
"Si chiama Alexander, ha il latte e il cacao dentro" gli spiegò.  
"Bah, avrebbero dovuto chiamarlo Sperm Qualcosa, gli somiglia e avrebbe fatto il paio con il mio. E comunque ora sono eccitato."  
Harry per poco non si strozzò con il suo Alexander e, tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro, un po' del liquido perlaceo gli colò lungo il mento.  
"Molto eccitato" rincarò la dose Draco, bevendo in pochi sorsi quello che restava nel suo bicchiere. "Voglio fare sesso. Ora!"  
Harry lo vide iniziare ad aprire i primi bottoni della camicia che indossava e si guardò intorno allarmato.  
"Draco! Non possiamo fare sesso qui" protestò. "E non spogliarti!"  
"Perché no?"  
"Perché siamo in mezzo a qualche centinaio di persone!" sbottò, cercando di ignorare le risatine dei suoi amici.  
"Ma io ti voglio, Harry! Sono così eccitato! Senti!" e gli afferrò una mano, portandosela all'inguine, duro e teso.  
Harry deglutì, improvvisamente a corto d'aria e con la bocca secca, e stava iniziando a farsi prendere dal panico quando Seamus arrivò in suo soccorso e gli porse una chiave.  
"Sali le scale, prendi il corridoio di destra, questa apre la quarta porta. Quando avete finito ripulite tutto o Theo ci scuoia vivi tutti quanti" e, detto questo, tornò al suo lavoro, senza lasciare a Harry il tempo di ribattere nulla.  
Non che avrebbe potuto farlo, nemmeno volendo, visto che Draco gli si era letteralmente spalmato addosso e aveva deciso di iniziare a baciarlo proprio in quel momento. E a quel punto Harry decise che tanto valeva arrendersi all'inevitabile.  
"Dovrei schiacciare quella tua testa ubriaca contro la porta e sbatterti senza preoccuparmi di nulla" borbottò, mentre cercava di staccarselo di dosso quel tanto che bastava per raggiungere la loro destinazione.  
"È una promessa, Potter?" lo stuzzicò Draco, felice di averla avuta vinta anche quella volta.  
"E niente più Sex on the Beach," lo rimproverò Harry, ignorando la domanda a trabocchetto "ha una cattiva influenza su di te."  
Draco scoppiò a ridere.  
"Ricordamelo quando avrò finito con te" lo provocò ancora il serpeverde, e Harry sentì tutto il proprio sangue defluire nelle sue parti basse. Doveva raggiungere la stanza che gli aveva indicato Seamus, e doveva farlo prima di subito, o lo avrebbe davvero scopato in mezzo a quella sala affollata. E poi avrebbe chiesto all'amico la ricetta di quell'intruglio rosso, giusto in caso di necessità.


End file.
